


Outside | Dad's Day Out

by xkr16



Category: Minecraft Youtubers, Sleepy Bois Inc, Sleepy Boys Inc, Technoblade - Fandom, Wilbur Soot - Fandom, mcyt, philza - Fandom, philza minecraft - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom
Genre: SleepyBoysInc - Freeform, Sleepyboisinc - Freeform, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, Winged!Philza, philza - Freeform, philza minecraft, sleepyboisincorporated - Freeform, sleepyboysincorporated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xkr16/pseuds/xkr16
Summary: In which Philza decides to go out and hunt for endermen, leaving Wil, the eldest, to look after Techno and Tommy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Outside | Dad's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> * Inspired by fan-art I saw on Instagram! The artist's* insta is: @/redvalient and the comic is called 'Outside'.  
> * I've read and written fanfic before (this is my first time writing on AO3 though, so sorry if the formatting looks weird).  
> * I also haven't written fanfic in a while, sorry if it's shit. I wanted to write something after so long since I've been on a winged!philza and adolescent!sleepybois brain rot recently.

"Wil!" Phil called out to his son. A 10 year old boy, with brown fluffy hair, a yellow sweater, and dark pants and shoes steps out into the living room.

"Yes, dad?"

"I'm going out to hunt endermen today. Watch Tommy and Techno for me, okay?" The blonde, winged man asked his son, patting his head.

"Don't worry dad! I'll make sure we all stay inside and no mobs take the house!" His son shouted heroically, assuming a playful stance with his wooden sword.

"That's my boy." Phil smiled before heading out and closing the door.

Sets of footsteps were heard pattering down the steps. "Wil, where's dad gone?" Tommy asked his older brother.

"He went hunting for endermen." Wil answered, sitting down on the couch, reaching for his guitar.

"Did we run low on ender pearls again?" Techno mumbled. I remember getting a few stacks with him last week."

"Maybe he just wanted some alone time Techno." Wil assured his younger brother.

"Since you're the only one watching us, can we go outside?" Techno asked, staring at the grass fields through the window.

"We can't, we have to stay inside. There may be mobs out there." Wil hummed quietly, shutting down his brother's request.

"So what if there are mobs? The three of us can take them on!" Techno argued. "Yeah!" Tommy yelped, as he tripped on his cape whilst running around the living room.

"Techno, no." Wil said one final time.

"Fine." Techno grumbled. He rolled his eyes to the side and stepped away from the window. He sat on the opposing couch from where his older brother was, staring at the hardwood floor.

An hour or so had passed, and Wil fell asleep. Techno shot a glance towards him one last time before slowly getting up.

He grabbed his diamond sword and other materials and quietly made his way to the door.

"Techno, where are you going?" Tommy asked. Techno put a finger over his lips, "Shhh, I'm going outside."

"Can you take me with you?" His younger brother smiled.

"No, you stay here."

"Please?" The younger pleaded, frowning a bit.

Techno took a deep breath before looking back at Tommy. "Okay, fine.", he responded as Tommy leapt in the air. "Take your weapon and other supplies. And _stay close._ " Techno instructed.

"Yes sir!" Tommy saluted. The two brothers snuck out of their home, closing the door behind them and began traversing the vast field that led towards the forest.

"So what are we going to do?" Tommy whispered. "I was thinking we can get more materials in order to help dad." Techno smiled at him.

"Really? I've always wanted to help dad!" Tommy smiled, his blue eyes shining a bit. "Yeah, he always works hard to make sure we're okay, I wanted to do something in return." Techno told him, staring at his feet.

A few moments of silence pass them before they were at the entrance of the forest. "Just in case you get lost, you have your own compass that dad made, right?"

"Yep! I always wear it!" Tommy looked up, messing with his compass necklace. Techno looked down at his brother and at the compass that the younger had around his neck. He smiled at the small disc engraved at the side before looking deeper into the forest. "Let's go a bit further and get some wood."

The two boys entered and spotted different trees. They began to chop the wood down, collecting the material, and putting it into their bags. "Be on the lookout for mobs Tommy." Techno warned his brother again, before passing him and moving on to another tree.

They continued gathering wood and seeds for a couple more hours, wanting to fill up their bags. 

~~~~

Back at home, Wil jerked awake. He took a moment to get himself together, rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses.

' _What time is it?_ ' he wondered, looking out the window. He stared up at the sun, trying to figure out the time. 

' _About 5 pm maybe?_ ' he wondered. 

The house was too quiet. With Tommy and Techno together, they had the power to rack up multiple noise complaints despite living in the forest. 

Speaking of his brothers, where were they?

"Tommy? Techno?" Wil called out. 

He moved about the house, checking for his brothers' presence, on the first and second floors.

 _They're not here._

_**Oh my fucking god, THEY'RE NOT HERE.** _

Wil quickly gathered his belongings, threw his compass around his neck, and dashed for the door. He grabbed everyone's coats on the way out. 

God, where was he going to find those two?

~~~~

Back at the forest, Tommy and Techno have already filled up their bags.

"Techno, my bag's already full." Tommy winced, as he put his knapsack on.

"That should be enough for today, c'mon let's get home. Wil might kill us if he finds out we're out here."

Techno looked up at the sky. It had already gotten dark fast.

"Techno.. isn't it December 21st today?"

"Yes, why?"

"Look down."

Techno looked down and saw snow had already begun falling around them, accumulating on the ground. He was used to the cold and wasn't really affected by it, however, Tommy stood next to him shivering.

"Tommy you're freezing." Techno said worryingly. He quickly set his bag down and lit a torch, holding it close to his sibling, "Here hold this." He told the blonde.

Tommy held the torch as Techno put his bag back on. Techno took the torch back and held his brother close.

"I forgot to bring my coat. I'm sorry." Tommy whimpered.

"It's alright, I forgot mine too."

"Techno, can we go home?"

"Yes, let's go home."

Tommy held the compass closer to his face and began following the red indicator that pointed them towards their home. 

As they kept walking, they heard something running towards them.

"Do you hear that Tommy?"

Tommy nodded and glanced up at the silhouette coming towards them, "It's almost here, what do we do?"

"Get ready."

They both drew their swords, ready to jab at whatever came.

They screamed at the thing that greeted them, charging towards it.

"Wait guys, STOP!" It screamed.

Tommy and Techno took a closer look and saw that it was their brother, Wilbur.

"You two idiots!" The curly brown-haired boy screamed. "I told you two not to go outside!" He scolded as he lightly smacked Techno's head and glared at Tommy. "Here, put these on.", he mumbled giving them their coats. 

"Thank you Wilby!" Tommy cheered happily.

"You're welcome Tommy.", Wilbur smiled as he patted the blue-eyed boy's head.

"I'm sorry Wilbur." Techno apologized, not making eye contact.

"It's alright Techno.", Wil comforted as he hugged him. "Just make sure next time if we go outside, make sure I'm with you. Don't ever sneak out again."

Techno pulled away, nodding and smiling.

"Now all three of us need to get home before Dad comes back, and before the mobs start coming alive." Wilbur told them.

The other two nodded, and they continued traversing the forest in a hurried manner.

The forest had been pretty quiet throughout their travel, but it was getting extremely late and they had to get home soon.

"Wait, stop moving." Tommy asked them. The trio stood frozen in place before they heard a hissing sound behind them. Tommy spun around the sliced the creeper thrice before it exploded.

"Nice moves kid." Techno complimented. Tommy smiled and stood beside him again.

Wil had a sigh of relief before smiling at Tommy. He looked behind the boy and glanced at the gunpowder remains.

"The mobs are going to be coming for us any moment now. Let's go."

The trio now began to run and soon the forest behind them filled with the sounds of hissing creepers, crawly spiders, groaning zombies, and clanging skeletons.

As they ran, Wilbur tripped on the root of a tree.

"Keep running!" Wilbur yelled.

Tommy ran back towards Wil screaming, "Wil, a skeleton! Get down!" Wil ducked behind the tree as Tommy blocked the arrow with a shield and decimated the skinny mob.

Tommy helped Wilbur up and they continued running towards the direction in which Techno continued. Up ahead, they heard Techno's cry for help.

"Techno!" Wilbur screamed.

They ran to see Techno barely killing a spider, and five skeletons waiting to have him dead. Techno jabbed his sword into one, dodging the arrows of another using his shield. Wilbur headed for those in the middle, each jabbing the respective mob a few times, making sure they both were dead. Tommy dueled with the last, aiming for its legs, slicing through the torso, piercing its head with his sword. Techno dove, aiming his bow at the last skeleton that was behind Tommy, killing it before his brother was hurt.

Tommy helped Techno up and the three kept running as more mobs were hot on their trail. 

They came to a stop. There was an array of mobs awaiting them at the front. They were completely surrounded on both ends, with no where to run.

"What do we do now?" Techno asked his older brother.

"We fight." Wilbur told them, and all brothers drew their weapons.

The three boys charged, fighting with their might and their lives.

~~~~

Phil circled the house and landed at the door. No lights were on, and the house was quiet. He found this to be quite peculiar considering his children were all loud. He stepped inside and put away his knapsack of ender pearls. 

' _Where are my kids?_ ' He wondered as he walked around the house. He checked everywhere, their room, the basement, and everywhere else he could think of. 

_**They're not here.**_

Taking his diamond axe, he stormed back outside. There were footprints leading from the door to the forest. They've been there for a while and were almost covered. He flew towards and above the forest, looking down into the trees for the children.

' _I told them not to leave._ ' He thought to himself. 

His heart beat out of his chest. If anything happened to those kids he'd never be able to forgive himself.

~~~~

The three boys kept fighting, their arms and legs already bruised. They were heaving and panting, catching their breath. Overhead, Tommy saw a man with a pair of wings flying over the forest.

"Techno, Wilbur, is that dad?", he asked as he pointed in the sky.

Techno's eyes widened, and he glanced at Wilbur. They nodded at each other.

Wilbur took a firework from his knapsack and fired into the air. The three boys started yelling while they continued fighting. 

**_BOOM_ **

Phil heard a loud noise erupt behind him. He flew towards the colorful firework and dove down into the area he eyed the boys barely holding out on their own.

"Kids! Stand back!" Phi, warned. His children followed his orders and retreated behind a tree. 

Phil flew down and eliminated a majority of them. "C'mon we need to get out of here!" He yelled. His kids ran and climbed onto him. Tommy and Techno in his arms and Wil hanging onto his side. He flew away swiftly, breaking through the roof of the forest. He headed home, softly landing in the snow, letting his children come down.

After everyone had entered, Phil sat down with the kids.

"Dad, I know you told me to watch after them. I fell asleep and they snuck out." Wilbur apologized.

"We're sorry too dad." Techno and Tommy said in unison. "We should've listened to Wilbur when he told us not to go outside."

Phil slightly cocked his head to the side, and chuckled. 

"It's alright, I'm just glad all of you are safe." He told them as he enveloped them into his arms. 

"Are any of you hurt?" He asked them.

"We just have a few bruises dad." Tommy assured him. Phil had a sigh of relief. 

"It's okay dad, I'll take care of them this time, I promise." Wilbur whispered. He began to tend to their wounds.

Phil looked up when he heard a knock at the door.

Phil went to the door and opened it to HBomb waiting outside.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go blaze-hunting with me tomorrow?"

He glanced to the side at his children before turning his attention back to HBomb. 

"After the things that happened with my kids today, I don't think I should leave them home alone for a while."


End file.
